Revenge Season 4: Alternate Episode 11 Acceptance
by MothToANewFlame
Summary: An alternate direction to the second half of Season 4, wherein Daniel lives rather than dies and the budding romance between him and Emily continue. Meanwhile, Victoria and Margeaux deal with the fallout of his heroic act to save Emily, while David continues his plans to go after Malcolm Black... and Victoria. Jack struggles with his actions in the previous episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 4 "Acceptance"**

**Chapter 1**

Daniel's life hung in the balance in the hospital. As the doctors surrounded his lifeless body in the operating room, Emily waited outside. Her mind was numb, filled with memories of all the losses she had endured, crashing back to her, reminding her of the ghastly path she had committed herself to and the pain that came with it. Just then Nolan rushed in.

"Ems…" he breathed.

Before he had a chance to say a single comforting word, a strange thing occurred – Emily felt herself reach out to him to hold her. Caught off guard, Nolan froze momentarily. This was this is strange behavior for Emily. He slowly hugged her back. "What happened?"

Emily pulled half away in his embrace and responds, her face reddened from crying and her eyes puffy. "He saved my life, Nolan. Kate was going to kill me. She was aiming for me and Daniel ran in and I told him to run but he wouldn't go—"she cut off and broke away from Nolan, trying to regain her normal steely composure. She walked over to a window and stared outside. "He wouldn't run. He just jumped right in front of me."

Nolan finally understood. He walked over to her, gingerly, not sure of what to say. "Oh my God. Daniel… _saved you?_"

Emily returned his gaze again and this time anger seeped into her voice. "He wouldn't listen to me, I told him to run. But he wanted to save me, Nolan…" she trails off and then starts to glance around frantically. "He looked at me and he was a different person. Ever since he found out who I really am it's like he's been trying to connect to me, to have a real conversation for once and I just, I just pushed him away. And he was willing to die for me. When all I ever did was lie to _him._" Emily looked away.

Nolan took her hand. "Em, that's not all you did. You tried to protect him. He didn't want to be different from his family. He became a Grayson. Ems, he embraced everything that his family is, he _shot you _on your wedding night! He humiliated you-"

"But he never lied to me, Nolan. He was right. He told me the truth from day one and I took advantage of him just to get to Victoria and Conrad. He was never supposed to be part of the fallout, and now he's a casualty of this war."

Nolan digressed, she has a point.

"You were right too, Nolan. This addiction I have... The moment he closed his eyes in my arms all I could think about was destroying Victoria. If it wasn't for her Kate wouldn't have known who I was, I would've never had to stray away from the plan, and Daniel would have been on his way home that night to Margeaux. Instead… he might die. And all I could think of in that moment is destroying her… and telling Daniel the truth."

"What truth, Ems?"

Emily sighed and looked off into the distance. "Despite everything. The lies, the pain, the memories. Daniel had become a better person. When I felt like I was losing the father I thought I would never see again, Daniel told me to fight for him. He was there for me. And he wanted to change. I respect him for that. I wish I could do the same...but I can't"

A look of surprise came over Nolan's face as he tried to digest what Emily was saying and just then a doctor emerged from surgery. Emily and Nolan both looked over.

"Ms. Thorne? We have an update for you and the family." Emily and Nolan exchanged a glance of uneasiness.

Victoria sat in in the waiting room, staring straight ahead into space. She replayed the last few encounters she'd had with Daniel in her mind, floating in and out like fragments. His outburst at David's house when he had found out who Emily really was, his cavalier mocking of her attempts to try to build a family when she went to visit him at his apartment. And finally, the most recent, his critique of her response to finding out he had a child on the way. The way he disregarded her enthusiasm as a last-ditch effort to control him, and his complacence at her attempts to mend their broken relationship. But this past time was different. He had changed his resolve and it had finally gotten to her. After everything, the immense loss she'd suffered financially, socially, and emotionally, she was starting to understand what he wanted. To be completely and utterly honest and sincere, for once. Something Victoria had come to forget in recent years, not knowing even the difference between some of her little white lies and the webs of deceit she had grown so accustomed to spinning, after years of living with Conrad. And now, after the immense breakthrough he had caused in her, he might be gone. She might never get to see him again and thank him for all he had done. And to a degree, it would be her fault. That is – partially hers, but moreso, Emily's.

Emily Thorne. The name resounded in Victoria's head like a resonant tune that just wouldn't go away. Somehow her true identity did not have the same effect. Amanda Clarke sounded like a mythological creature in Victoria's mind, a monster that had been dreamed up by a whimsical child, but had never really existed. But Emily Thorne was real to Victoria. An enemy, an arch rival. The object of affection to every single man in her life, and the reason for her misery. She had long felt that even Conrad fancied the girl, despite probably never realizing she was to blame for his demise. Even Pascal had taken an interest in her at one time. But more than anything, David loved her with all of his heart, and Daniel had fallen in love with her from the day he laid eyes on her. And now she was in jeopardy of losing them both, because of the wiles of this scheming, plotting manipulator. A poetic "thorn" in her side that she could never truly remove. As the anger began to boil in her blood, Victoria cursed Emily Thorne to herself, shuddering from the thought of losing her precious son, her only remaining child whose relationship she might restore, to the cause of saving her life. The vengeance in Victoria's soul would almost not permit it to happen. She would destroy Emily before it ever did.

But even that was just a foreign fantasy in her mind. Now with David back, destroying his precious daughter would never truly happen the way Victoria pictured. He would not allow it. He would hate her for it and leave her, or maybe worse. And again, Victoria would be alone. Alone to regret every action she had ever taken and live miserable for the rest of her life with guilt and shame as her companions. The mere thought was overwhelming and she had to get away.

Before the tears could break through she hurriedly left her seat next to David and he flinched at her abrupt departure.

"I can't wait, David, I need to know what's going on," she wailed. Just as quickly as she'd left the waiting area, Emily and Nolan turned the corner of the hallway and they both stopped in their tracks.

"Hey."

Daniel's eyes fluttered open and scanned the room until they fell on the person next to him. The one nursing a broken arm but resting her good arm on his bedside.

"Emily," he breathed, and she gave him a brief smile. Catching it, he continued, "There's something I haven't seen you do in a while…At least not to me."

Emily tried to dodge the comment. "The doctors said you went into shock during surgery but you're going to be fine."

"Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Daniel…" Emily looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, them saying I'm going to be fine. Not sure I deserve it."

"Daniel you-"Emily grimaced, again struggling with a rare emotional moment. But she let the words out, knowing that she owed him that much. "You saved my _life_. Whatever's happened between us in the past doesn't matter now."

"It does matter. My family has taken so much from you. I've taken more from you than I can give back. I can't ever make it right but I want to try. I want to be a better person. I owe that to you," he paused. "Amanda."

Emily smiled again, this time bigger, through falling tears. "Emily," she corrected him, wiping her face. Something about it is meant to be comforting, as if she's trying to leave Amanda behind, and all the past wrongs.

Daniel exhaled and tried to smile. His former wife was still more comfortable in her false identity. But he did not wish to begrudge her that. He still couldn't believe it is her here, by his side to be the first person he sees, after being the last person he remembers. He thought he was going to die in her arms and he would have been content to do just that. He knew he had feelings for her, they had never gone away. Even when he hated her, he could never stop loving her and letting her in. She filled his mind at the strangest of moments and more recently all the time. Even when he came to grips with his feelings for Margeaux, it was all because of Emily. Her drive, her scolding looks and brusque comments. She made him want be the man he had forgotten was inside. The man both his father and mother had tried to suppress. The thought of his mother suddenly made him overcome with apprehension. Memories came flooding back to him of her continued affair with David – and the manipulation and the deceit that still, to his knowledge, was bubbling under the surface. But he was not panicked, only uneasy. He glanced around the room. "Our parents?" he inquired.

"Waiting outside," Emily replied. "The doctor said just one family member at a time right now."

"You told the doctor you were my sister's sister?"

"Ex-wife," Emily grinned with a twinkle. "Still apparently counts as closest of kin if you're not remarried. But Margeaux is on her way. I just wanted a moment with you before…before everyone else gets here." She became serious again. "There's something I want tell you—"

"I remember what you said to me. Did you say that because you thought I was dying?"

"No," Emily took hold of Daniel's hand. "I said it because it was true. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth sooner. Daniel… I handled you all wrong. I made you a part of something that never had anything to do with you. When you asked me that day why I chose you… the truth is…" Emily looked up to meet Daniel's gaze. He stared intently at her, waiting.

Emily looked back down, and moved her hand back to her lap. Daniel suddenly realized she never had to stare the truth in the face like this before. Not with him. She had never been cornered into pouring her heart out. In the elevator when he confronted her with the truth, she'd quickly found an exit, and when he'd come to her old beach house hoping to sit beside her, she had walked away from her own front porch. Even at the yacht club when they'd shared a few words, she was quick to run off. And now that he was here and she had chosen to be here, she was finally going to accept it. The moment seemed so overdue, as if he had been waiting on it from the first time she told him she loved him, so many years ago. The truth he knew lurked beneath the surface but that he'd never imagined he'd ever understand. He suddenly felt like he was taking something from her again, like he was robbing her of that protective layer of secrecy that had been her shield for so long. Even though he was dying to hear the words that were about to come from her mouth, he found himself afraid of taking anything else from her and leaving her open to any more pain.

"Em—" Daniel barely got out and she looked up again. But just then his glance darted off and they were interrupted.

"Daniel!" a shaky accented voice filled the room. Emily immediately turned and Margeaux was at the door. "Margeaux," she said. "I'm glad you're here, he was just asking for you."

Emily looked back over at Daniel, who looked slightly abandoned but acknowledged her glance. She got up, allowing Margeaux to get through and nodded in her direction. "Thank you Daniel," she said before exiting the room.

Daniel's glance followed her out of the room as she left until she finally disappeared down the hall. He looked back over and let out a sigh of relief, "Margeaux"

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 4 "Acceptance"**

**Chapter 2**

Jack fidgeted restlessly in the deck chair on Emily's outside patio, at the former Grayson Manor. It was early morning; the sun was just beginning to rise. He was still in last night's party clothes, now stained with sweat and a few smears of blood when he had helped Emily move Daniel. She had insisted he call the medics right away even though it looked like he could not possibly have survived.

He ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head in his hands, trying to piece together all that he had witnessed. Another woman in his life gone, and similar to the others, she was not who she said she was. Just like Amanda. Only this time, he had pulled the trigger. He was truly responsible. And rightfully so, for he had been a fool, playing right into his hands from the start. Despite Emily's warning, he had pushed onward in hopes that her suspicions were only the fringes of her undying obsession with revenge pushing through the surface, forcing their way into his life yet again. He had been stubborn, hoping that she was wrong but knowing in the back of his mind that his childhood love had an instinct for being right about these things. And that stubbornness had almost cost Emily her life, and may have cost Daniel his. While Jack could care less about the Grayson heir, he had watched intently at how Emily rocked him in her arms, trying to keep him lucid until the paramedics came. How she had begged him not to reveal Kate's true identity to the police, for fear of putting his life and her father's in jeopardy if they were to reveal the connection to Malcolm Black. She had not acknowledged that he had saved her life, only urged him to stick closely to the story they agreed on, and not to trust anyone. And then Emily was by Daniel's side again, and rode with him in the ambulance, leaving Jack to explain to David and Victoria what had happened after they rushed in shortly thereafter. Victoria had mentioned Margeaux's name before following, making him aware for the first time that she and Daniel must have rekindled their relationship. And last he vaguely remembered answering Emily's phone, which she left behind in all the commotion, and telling Nolan on the other line to just go straight to the hospital. It was all a blur and now this was his first chance to digest it all.

He looked back towards the house, inside the broken glass doors where debris still was strewn about, and the Hamptons police were still browsing through the crime scene, mixed with federal agents as well. This scene would not soon be empty. Some areas were marked off and he saw a few detectives taking pictures. It was crowded, and yet Kate's body still lay on the floor, draped over and the areas surrounding taped off. He replayed the moment he had rushed in, full of adrenaline and fear, and thought only for a second before pulling the trigger three times.

"Porter, I think we're going to need you to come down to the station later," Captain Alvarez brushed past Jack before taking a seat across from him on the patio.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" Jack asked nervously, worried that the details of his story would be questioned again.

He had done exactly as Emily said, holding to every word, even though each moment pained him that he was back in this place he did not want to be. Lying through his teeth, slowly abandoning every value he had put up around himself when he vowed to make a difference just eight months earlier. And here he was, back in Emily's inner circle of revenge, covering for her yet again. But this time was different, and Jack felt a change in him. Something had clicked when he pulled that trigger, or maybe it had happened when he saw Kate's real name flash across the computer screen at Nolan's house. He felt like the protective shroud of integrity and honesty he had put up had fallen. As if his own notions that he could make a difference were all just a joke. A lie he had been telling himself. There was no justice in the system, how could there be? When someone like Kate could infiltrate without anyone knowing? There was no safe haven any longer, no crutch he could rely on. Had he lost hope?

"It's complicated," Capt. Alvarez replied. "There are speculations of corruption, of foul play and the entire bureau is on alert. If we're not careful this becomes a national issue. Now the force is on your side but I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know. We're still trying to understand what reason Agent Taylor had to be here with Ms. Thorne, and what caused her to attack her. Were you aware of any previous acquaintance she had with her?"

"No," Jack answered, squinting up a little and then trying to relax. "Like I said they just met at the yacht club opening last night. We talked a little, Kate found out Emily had become the new owner of Grayson Manor and Emily invited her to come see it. I was a little tired so I told her I'd meet her over here and when I came in I saw Emily on the ground, hurt and Kate had just fired at her. Daniel was just in the way. I yelled for her to freeze, she saw me and turned the gun on me but I was able draw before she fired. I fired three shots."

"Were you aware if she was doing any investigative work on her, I understand Ms. Thorne was close friends with your wife when she was alive?"

"Yes, that's true they were close but Kate never mentioned anything about her. She said the case was closed on David Clarke and that she was heading back in a few days. I invited her to come out with me and she said yes."

"Can you describe your relationship with her?" Capt. Alvarez looked intently at Jack.

Jack tried halfheartedly to laugh it off. "I mean we went out on two dates? I barely knew her outside of work."

"Not Agent Taylor," Capt. Alvarez replied. "Emily Thorne."

Jack looked surprised. "Emily?"

"She and you were close, correct? Following your wife's passing. I've seen her here at the station a few times. Is there any chance Agent Taylor was jealous of your relationship?"

Jack finally understood and began contemplating whether the direction the Captain was going would be better or worse to cover the truth. But he couldn't see an advantage either way and didn't like putting any additional light on Emily. "Emily and I are just friends, we always have been. If Kate thought there was something more to it she never said anything to me about it."

"Perhaps it wasn't you she was worried about; maybe she thought Ms. Thorne was making an advance towards you?"

"No, Emily's not like that, she's not jealous and she wouldn't imply she was interested in someone just for kicks. Trust me I would have known the difference. If she's into you, you'll know."

"I'll say," interjected a voice from behind Jack's shoulder. Around walked a uniformed Ben, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder and then sitting beside him. "You were telling the truth when you said things were complicated with that one," he continued.

Jack grimaced and realized Ben's observations could only lead to more questions from the Captain.

"Officer Hunter, Porter was just filling me in on the relationship that Agent Taylor might have had with Emily Thorne before attempting to kill her in her own home last night. As you both know, this is not just a local police scuffle, a federal agent is dead. This place is crawling with feds and we already have enough on our hands with David Clarke's attempted murder. Not to mention the fact that Agent Taylor had just closed it. So I don't need to tell you that it is imperative that you cooperate."

Jack nodded intently and Ben did the same, with a side eye on Jack. Ben piped in, "Captain I feel like I should disclose to you then, that I've been seeing Ms. Thorne."

Capt. Alvarez and Jack both looked over at Ben in surprise. "Oh really?" the Captain asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Technically it's only been one date, but like Officer Porter alluded to, I can vouch for her not giving off any sign of interest in him." He looked over at Jack. "No offense, Jack but I just wanted to corroborate your view. She made it clear you were just a friend, and I did plan on seeing her again. That's if I can…" he looked back over at Capt. Alvarez.

"Fine," Capt. Alvarez still looked intently at Jack. "But we're still going to need her full statement on the attack and anything else she can tell us about Agent Taylor's motives in coming after her. In the meantime, Officer Hunter, I'd like you to continue to see Ms. Thorne as much as possible and see if she can give you any information she wasn't able to give us."

Jack again looked nervous, and jutted out his bottom jaw, while Ben looked slightly entitled.

"I'll do my best, Captain," Ben agreed.

"Officer Porter, as the firing officer you will still need to report in for your full dissertation with federal oversight this evening, and pending any investigation that follows you'll be expected to fully cooperate. And if anything else comes to mind… notify us. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

"Go easy on him, Captain," Ben insisted. "This was his first."

Capt. Alvarez nodded and briskly pat Jack on the back, "First one's the hardest, Porter." He returned to the inner foyer of the manor, leaving Jack and Ben alone on the outside patio.

"Hey, the Captain's just doing his job right? This is a high stakes crime scene. A federal agent, possible corruption…did you suspect anything?" Ben pried while Jack rubbed his brow again.

"No, I didn't suspect anything. Listen, when were you gonna tell me about you and Emily?" Jack snapped back.

"Whoa, easy tiger. I just did you a favor. Emily's under the microscope right now, it's a good thing I was able to vouch for her character. Besides you didn't seem that interested when you were at Kate's a few nights ago. What kind of a block are you running?"

"Do me a favor alright, when I tell you something is complicated, just trust me and stay out of it," Jack asserted. "It may not seem like I have the right to say this but I know her-"

"Apparently not as well as you think you do. Did you know that the first half of our date she was hot on the Captain's tail?"

"What?" Jack's face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Yeah, once I got her to admit it she told me the truth. She thought he had something to do with the suicide of that perp that was after David Clarke. Then I see her leaving the hotel where Kate was and when she realized you were with Kate, she gave me the same look you gave me about a minute ago when I told you I was seeing her. And next Kate turns up _dead _at her house, with you on the other side of the trigger. What's going on Jack? I want the truth."

Jack met eyes with Ben, feeling a combination of trapped and lost. "Ben, I don't even know what the truth is."

"But you obviously know something, or you wouldn't be covering for Emily," Ben persisted. "I care about her too, Jack. But the only way I can help you protect her is if you tell me what you're both hiding."

Jack looked back over at Ben and thought deeply before his next words.

Margeaux enclosed her hands around Daniel's with a sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding, so full of questions and confusion, but she was thankful the father of her unborn child, who she had just come to accept again, was still alive. Barely here, but nevertheless, he had made it. He was speaking to her and his face seem joyed to see her. But she couldn't get out of her mind the look she thought she saw on his face as Emily Thorne left the room just before she got there. She could not think of who to call when the hours had rolled by and Daniel still had not returned. And it was only when she finally checked her phone that she saw Victoria had tried to reach her over 15 times. The message she left had sent her into shock and she had to breath calmly and try desperately to pull herself together and meet them over at the hospital. Victoria had tried to reach her at home but didn't expect her to be at Daniel's apartment, she had no idea they had reconciled just moments before the tragic incident. But finally, she was here by his side and had begun to calm down. And now the questions were swirling again in her head.

"I'm so sorry for taking so long to get here. Victoria tried to call me but—" Margeaux sighed. "I'm so thankful that you survived."

Daniel smiled, wincing in a little pain. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

His short words tugged at her curiosity even more. She couldn't hold back. "Daniel, what were you doing there?"

"I heard fighting, so I went to see what was going on. When I got there, Emily was hurt and this woman was trying to kill her."

"She owes her life to you. I can't believe you would risk yourself like that," Margeaux looked down, sheepishly. She chided herself for selfishly wishing he had never investigated the noise. What a shock that could have meant for her if he had died! And just to save the life of a woman he repeatedly told her he hated so much. Her tension rising she added, "Especially for a woman like her."

"Margeaux," Daniel suddenly gripped her hand a little stronger. "Emily's not who you think she is. She's…" before he could finish, Victoria and David appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry, she couldn't wait any longer," David apologized.

Daniel looked away, exasperated. Margeaux turned and gave Victoria a repressed smile. "Its ok," she turned back to Daniel. "We have the rest of our lives to spend together now. Thank goodness." She motioned to Victoria, "you should visit with your son. I'll be back soon, Daniel."

Margeaux kissed him on his forehead and the left the room, while Victoria and David approached. David walked over to his bedside first.

"Daniel, I know I haven't had much time to spend with you. But I understand you saved Emily's life. Your mother's told me you know who she is to me."

"Yes I do, sir," Daniel replied quietly.

"I haven't shared that with too many people. There are people that would try to use that information against me. But I love her very much. And I'm forever in your debt for what you've done to protect my daughter. Both of my daughters." David paused to think deeply for a moment.

"I know it's been an adjustment, me being back in your mother's life, and I don't expect you to want a relationship with me. But I just want you to know I'm here for you, and I can't thank you enough for what you did." David began to tear up and Daniel could see the raw emotion in his eyes, a father who truly loved his children and would do anything for them, and he was reminded instantly of Emily's dedication. David then turned to Victoria and then back to Daniel. "I'll leave you to visit with your mother now. Thank you, Daniel."

Before he walked completely out of the room Daniel called out softly to him, "David?"

David turned around.

"Emily is fortunate to have a father like you."

David nodded in acknowledgement and then continued out of the room. Daniel turned his attention finally back over to Victoria. "You told him the truth?"

"Yes, Daniel. Everything," she exhaled, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"And?"

"I don't know yet. All I can wish for now is his forgiveness. Daniel, you inspired me to change," she began, but then out of habit, stopped herself, expecting Daniel to interject. But he did not, only looked stared ahead, trying to absorb if what his mother was saying could possibly be true.

Noticing that he did not seem ready to hear her completely, Victoria decided not to go any further. "I just want you to know that I'm thankful to still have my son. I don't know what I would've done without you Daniel."

Daniel's underlying agitation got the better of him. "So you don't resent me for saving Emily's life?"

Victoria looked flustered and that was just the pause needed for Daniel to question her sincerity.

"Never mind. I think I know the answer to that question."

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 4 "Acceptance"**

**Chapter 3**

Nolan entered the corridor in his house with Emily a few steps behind him, quickly passing by to get to his computer where it remained on the counter from the previous day.

"Well, so much for Chez Thorne being our new bat cave, it's more like Gotham City with all those crooked cops barring down the doors," Nolan lamented.

"Which is exactly why I'm not going back there until I've had a chance to talk to Jack and find out if they've made any headway or if they bought our story," Emily replied. "Any word from him?"

An alert sounded. Nolan looked at his phone. "En route as we speak."

"Good." Emily scanned through the program that located Kate's true identity and tried to browse for any other information on Malcolm Black. "You said we could narrow Malcolm to a 10 foot radius with this right?"

Nolan scooted around her to sit across the laptop and man the controls himself. "Ah, Ems we may have a problem with that. After Jack _McClaine_ ran out of here to save you from Lady Kate last night, I checked the program to try to triangulate her dear daddy's location – nonexistent. Even the coordinates show up as unchartered territory on the map. He's either got an MI6 style firewall or he likes to launder his money in the mountaintops with no cell reception."

Emily sighed and leaned her good arm on the counter. "Keep trying. There has to be some way we can get to him."

"Once he finds out his federal infiltrating spawn is dead, won't _he_ come looking?"

Emily nodded. "We can count on it. But that's why we need to get ahead of him before the story breaks. And hopefully before my father can try to finish whatever it is he started. Besides, Kate couldn't have been planted all alone, she had to have help. Whoever she was calling on that phone the other night is expecting to hear back and may already know too much. We have to find out who else she's working with."

Nolan agreed. "That I can try to do… in the meantime," he turned his attention from the computer to Emily. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alive."

"Yeah, thanks to Danny boy _and _Jack. Both old flames coming to your rescue in the same night, Ems this is starting to feel like your first summer in the Hamptons."

"Spare me the walk down memory lane," Emily rolled her eyes.

"—Not trying to revisit any painful scars… it's just, a lot all at once. I mean… who knew Daniel had it in him? And Jack…despite his tryst with the enemy we all know how Jack's always felt about you." He looked up at his friend of over a decade, trying to read the emotion in her eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Emily pressed her lips together and feels another urge to open up, but held more control this time. "I don't know, Nolan. I've always cared about Jack. I would have done the same to protect him. But when I was there with Daniel, I… it was like we had a second chance to see each other. For who we really are, and not the person our parents had made us into..." Emily looked back over at Nolan.

Nolan gave her an understanding nod. "I guess Daniel can relate to living in the shadow of the parents he thought he knew but, really didn't."

"And still don't... My father has been back in my life for over a month now and I have yet to have a conversation with him that doesn't end in either one of us disappearing into the darkness. There's so much I want to tell him…"

"So _tell_ him," Nolan insisted. "The both of you are too stubborn to admit it but you need each other. And you clearly have no intention of listening when the other says its quote 'handled'. Find your way back to him."

"I tried to!" Emily retorted. "All he cares about is Victoria and going after Malcolm Black."

Nolan flinched and sighed in disgust, "Hmm, Revenger much? Sounds like someone else I know…"

The sound of the front door interrupted them and Jack walked in. Emily acknowledged him first.

"Jack—"

"I can't stay long," he cut in hurriedly. "The Captain's on my back and I have to be back down at the station this afternoon for a full deposition of what happened. But Emily, they're on to you. The story just got by but Ben's on the hunt now for information and he thinks he's figured out the connection ever since you two went out and you bugged him about Capt. Alvarez."

Nolan looked over at Emily in surprise, "You gave up info on the first date? Bad girl…"

"Ben is not our biggest concern right now," Emily assured. "He's curious but doesn't know what he's looking for. As long as we steer him in the right direction he can become an ally in our favor, plus it makes him feel like he's accomplishing something."

"So is he your new mark, then?" Jack protested, with a hint of disgust.

Emily noticed. "Jack, I'm sorry Kate turned out to be corrupt but I tried to keep you out of this. If it wasn't for Ben I wouldn't have known she was using you and things might have gotten a lot worse."

"She almost killed you and Daniel, Emily, I'm not seeing how much worse it could have gotten—"

Nolan interjected. "Whoa-whoa alright everyone, take a breath and slow down we are _all _thankful that things are under control but we're still not out of the clear so let's leave the team debates for post-Malcolm Black takedown."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, "I cannot _believe _I am back in this same place, this cycle is never going to stop."

Angry, Emily retorted, "You have no idea how much I wanted this to stop. How much I want to just stop and have a normal life, or even just a normal _moment _with my father! Even if all this ends, I'm not even sure if I'll ever get that again."

Jack realized he had pushed a little too far and apologized. "Look I want the same thing for you too. And I want a life with my son again. I'm done trying to see justice for the wronged. I'll help you get Ben to throw off the scent on David but after this… I'm quitting the force." Jack walked off into the common area of Nolan's living room, resolute.

"Jack…" Emily continued in surprise but Jack did not turn back.

Nolan intervened, "Let him calm down, he's still on our side. Besides, with everything going on that may be for the best depending on how the Malcolm Black endgame pans out. So, what _is_ the game plan?"

Emily let it go and her expression finally returned to the stoic focus she had grown comfortable in. She replied, "Ben thinks he'll be able to get more information from me so we use that to our advantage. I'll reach out to him again. While you find out who Kate's other contact is, I'll lead him back to the person who's truly responsible for her attack that nearly killed me and Daniel."

Nolan nodded in understanding. "Victoria."

Victoria wandered into the hallway at the hospital and noticed Margeaux sitting alone in the family waiting area.

"There you are," she greeted her. "I was looking for David but I'm glad I found you."

Margeaux dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I think I saw him leave, I'm not sure…" she replied, distracted.

Victoria looked a little uneasy at this, but upon taking a closer look at Margeaux, decided to put it out of her mind for the moment. "Margeaux you have been such a pillar for Daniel during this difficult time," she comforted, extending her arm around her. "I certainly hope this entire incident has not been too stressful for your condition?"

"Thank you, Victoria but no," Margeaux assured her. "I suppose this past year's events have made me stronger for the better. As far as I know everything is alright. Daniel did schedule an appointment with his doctor for me but I think I should postpone."

"Nonsense, my dear, if anything its more important now than ever that you see to your health and that of your child," Victoria seemed to think for a moment. "I would be happy to accompany you while Daniel recuperates, if you would like."

Margeaux met eyes with Victoria with a look of appreciation. "I appreciate your support. I am still a bit on edge."

"Of course. You're not worried about Daniel, are you? The doctors are certain that with time and therapy he'll make a full recovery…"

Margeaux shook her head with a tight smile. "No it's not that. I… I am just probably emotional and being very foolish…" she trailed off. Victoria continued to gaze at her with curiosity. Margeaux continued, "Victoria, have you spoken to Daniel about why he happened to be at Emily's home last night?" Victoria pursed her lips and contained her uneasiness at the mention of Emily's name. Her expression serious she replied, "My relationship with Daniel is still on the mend, I'm afraid. He hasn't discussed the details with me."

"But you have your own opinion?"

"I have my own suspicions about Emily as a person, yes. But I'm certain that Daniel's intentions there were only to help. He's been clearing his mind lately, it was only natural for him to want to go home…or to his former home I should say." Margeaux continued with a hint of uncertainty,

"Yes that's what he told me when I spoke to him just before the accident. Victoria, this may sound very inhuman but…it just seemed very strange to me that he would be so quick to sacrifice himself for her. Considering the past between them I mean?"

Victoria nodded. "The two of them have had a very tumultuous past."

"Is it possible that he… do you think he could still have feelings for her?"

Victoria clenched her jaw and pushed through her hesitation. "Margeaux," she clasped her hand. "There is no reason for you to believe that Daniel still cares for that girl. May I assure you that he cares only for you. His actions to save Emily come from guilt that she herself has lumped upon him after years of turmoil, and in his delicate state he's been trying to make things right. But I am certain, that is all. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you and your child together."

Margeaux nodded, holding back emotion again. "I hope so. I had just begun to believe we could have a life together. I would hate to think that could be taken away from me… twice in the same night."

"On the contrary," Victoria assured. "If there's anything I can do to make sure of it, I will. You can trust me."

"Thank you for your continued friendship, Victoria," Margeaux replied.

In the kitchen at the beach house, David slowly poured the contents of the wine glasses down the sink from the night before, thinking deeply as the last bits swirled down the drain. His plan to extinguish Victoria had been halted and he couldn't help but wonder if the interruption had happened for the better. Victoria's confession had surprised him, yes, but had if affected him enough to change his plan? He could not be certain. For the years he was in prison he had lived with resounding hope that she was on the other side, desperately trying to free him with the evidence he knew she held in her possession. But as the days and nights wore on, and his own sanity had started to unravel, he had begun to see her for who she truly was – a manipulator, a liar and a selfish woman. She never had any intention of coming to his aid, despite what she said about her circumstances and Conrad. And her love for her own children was no more a factor in her decision than his own love for Amanda was in why he killed Conrad. No, Victoria shared a very similar feature to David and it was one he could never come to trust in a companion – Victoria did everything to him out of pure and simple revenge.

She had admitted she was jealous over the secrets he kept hidden, and David believed that she was. But all that did was strengthen his own beliefs that Victoria let him bear the brunt of Conrad's plan to destroy him, out of spite. Not because she feared him – because she hated him. She claimed to love him and his daughter, but when put to the test she had betrayed them both. Even the girl he believed to be Amanda for years had toppled nearly to her death in Victoria's home and had died at sea once again, at Conrad's hands. David could not fathom a woman who could so easily claim control of her tyrannical husband when need be, but then falter to any of his other atrocities when it was not convenient for her to interfere. He knew it was because deep down inside, she did not truly love Amanda. And as his daughter tried to convince him at her tender age so many years ago, she did in fact hate her. She resented both Amanda and his wife Kara for being obstacles in the way of owning David's heart completely, and that was what Victoria had come to demand. Complete ownership of her companions – otherwise they were dispensable. David was determined not to fall prey to her wiles again, but he had to balance his desire to avenge her betrayal with his own agenda, or else it would all fall apart. And admittedly not all could be handled exactly as he had planned. Everything had changed. He had come to realize that every vengeful action he was prepared to take in Amanda's name and his own had altered at that moment when she stood before him face to face. Emily Thorne. His Amanda Clarke was alive and well, and she was Emily Thorne. And against every wish he had for her, she had done everything he set out to do – she had followed the path of revenge.

David could not look past his hypocrisy in dissuading his own blood from following the path that he so blatantly had already chosen for himself. How could he? After all he was the father that Amanda adored and looked up to. And while she had hated him for a time, thanks to his own obsession with the people who stole his life for him, she had grown to love him again and had fought to clear his name. David smiled to himself, proud of his triumphant firstborn, immensely overtaken by her devotion to him. He owed her more than just his presence back in her life, and a sea of secrets that he regretted were true. He owed her a safe haven, away from the people he promised to protect her from, free of guilt and bloodshed. And that was why he needed to be most calculating in his second attempt to eliminate Victoria and Malcolm Black once and for all.

Time seemed to pass so quickly as he meditated on these things, and before long he was finished tidying the beach house when Victoria walked in. David grimaced at her entry, his back to her and did not turn around, only started gathering a few important supplies into a bag.

"I didn't realize you had left," Victoria inquired.

"I need to take care of a few things," David responded, trying not to sound too brisk.

Victoria approached him quietly. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked, eyeing his bag.

David finally turned around and reflexively placed his arms on Victoria's shoulders. "There's someone I need to see. I haven't forgotten what we talked about, but I'm afraid we'll have to finish another time." He gave her a complacent smile.

Victoria nodded, growing more and more suspicious by the moment. David kissed her on the forehead and then turned to move past her towards the front door, taking his bag with him.

"David!" she called out and he stopped, though still not facing her.

Instead of asking, David just continued, "I'm very glad Daniel is going to be alright."

Something in the way he said those words stung Victoria, and froze her for just enough time to let David proceed out of the door. It shut and she was once again, alone. Her mind raced with all of the things she wanted to say to him, but she knew deep inside that Emily had won, again. David was probably on his way to see her, and despite his loyally being by her side at the hospital and kind words to Daniel, he was concerned first and foremost about his own child. Victoria hated that she loathed him for this, when it was only the natural reaction that she would have. But as much as she sympathized, she could never drive her hatred for Emily completely out of her heart. She was about to resolve into another painful defeat when her phone rang. Absent-mindedly, she answered.

"Who is this?"

A southern voice drawled onto the line. "Ohhh my darlin' Victoria you must be simply _beside_ yourself!"

Victoria sighed. "Louise."

"Oh honey I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but I just couldn't help myself! When Nolan told me the news about Daniel I was devastated! I mean, of course I'm thrilled that he's going to pull through but oh, as a mother I know you're simply torn apart over all this! Especially considerin' all you've been dealing with of late, oh lord it just makes me want to die thinkin' about it!"

"And yet you managed to find the strength to reach out to me," she coyly responded, slightly perturbed. Something echoed in her head though a moment later. _Nolan?_ Nolan and Louise were friends? She did recall vaguely something being mentioned about the soirée Nolan was throwing the previous night a co-hosted event with Louise, but she was not as in touch with the Hamptons event circle as she used to be. And from what Margeaux told her, Louise's reputation should have been ruined enough to oust her from the Hamptons long ago. But, this was interesting. If Nolan and Louise had begun to form a friendship this could be to her advantage – a possible link to find out more about what Emily was up to - and a frightfully loyal one at that. Now that her connection to Malcolm Black was dead, perhaps Louise could become more useful to give her information. And the right facts could help her clear David from being involved any further. Victoria tuned back into the conversation to hear the tail end of Louise's offer to be of assistance.

"…I know Daniel and I haven't had the best of history, but if there is _anything _I can do my dear-"

"Actually, there is something," Victoria interrupted, a false hint of appreciation in her tone.

Louise's heart skipped a little. Was Victoria starting to come around? "Oh _anything! _What can I do Victoria?"

"I think we should meet in person, I- I've been inundated lately and I haven't given you the time you really deserve. Why don't we get together for a talk and do lunch?"

Louise was overwhelmed with excitement. "Th-that would be wonderful, Victoria, I'd love to!"

"Very good then. I'm looking forward to it," Victoria set the time and location and ended the call with a sneer. She looked off towards the old Grayson Manor, where police cars were still covering the premises. Things were beginning to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4 "Acceptance"**

**Chapter 4**

Emily stared out into the familiar ocean that had never ceased to be her source of calm in all the years that she remembered. She stood alone on the beach, having decided to take a walk there after her somewhat heated discussion with Jack. Nolan had helped her to regain focus and she had left his house planning to finally go home and face the music at the manor, but decided to first take a detour to think, alone with the crashing waves and gentle ocean breeze.

Standing in the same spot she had stood so many times before, she dug her feet into the sand and replayed memories in her head. The first that came back was as always, one of her beloved father when she was little. Holding her hand, he was guiding her through the waves as she galloped excitedly beside him, full of laughter and innocence and none of the things that filled her heart now. The only thing she knew then was utter happiness and peace. The feelings of happiness stirred up another memory, and suddenly she was thinking of Daniel, three summers ago. The year she had decided to enter the Graysons' life, and forever change it. The year she had set on her quest for revenge. But this memory did not hold the same grief and heartache she felt today. No, this memory too was one of bliss and happiness, in one of the tender moments she had spent with Daniel, splashing each other, embracing against the crash of the waves, and stealing kisses as the sun settled into an afternoon glare around them. Emily closed her eyes and selfishly replayed the moments she had never let go of. She felt like it was wrong to cherish them, when they had been exposed as a thin veil of deceit, a tantalizing façade used just to enter the Grayson home and begin her relentless vendetta against them. But she knew they were real. And now Daniel knew it to be the truth and she could only hope he could swallow it, now that he had all but sacrificed his life for hers. He had said he knew twice before he slipped out of consciousness and nearly left her in her arms. But did he truly know? And would he ever accept it?

She was still in trance when she heard a deeply familiar voice behind her. Her mind pictured it as Daniel, a redeemed soul walking down the same beach as her only the night before, reflecting on his life, and the woman and unborn child that he would go home to. "Amanda," the voice called out and this time it broke the trance. It was not Daniel's voice.

Emily turned around and saw her first memory instead – her father.

David approached her slowly, with a similar look of reflection on his face, warmed by the afternoon sun. "I played memories in my head over and over of this beach. Here with you, so many years ago. I never forgot those summers we spent together."

Emily swallowed. "Neither did I." She looked up at him with the eyes of a young child, and David's heart stirred.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be the father I always wanted to be to you. The one you deserved," he continued, looking down a bit.

"I don't deserve anything different," Emily breathed with some resolution. "I used to think I did but, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm thankful just to have a father again."

David smiled at Emily and brushed a stray hair out of her face in the wind. Emily felt the tears well up again in her eyes, but this time instead of looking back, she wanted to look forward. "Please," she pleaded. "Let me help you." The emotion could be heard in her voice, her insistence to be a part of his life again.

David looked down sheepishly. "You were almost killed, Amanda. I told you to let me handle it and you didn't listen to me," anger began to rise in his voice and dropped his hand, looking off at the sea and walking away a few steps.

Emily sighed with exasperation, and looked like she would retort. But she paused before reconsidering and stepping in front of him, this time forcing herself back into his view. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. For not believing you when I should have and for waiting too long to come around," she apologized, drawing David to look over at her again. "But can't you see that we're the same? Can't you see this will always be our choice? To fight for the people we love, and never give up until the people who wronged them get what they truly deserve!"

David was silent, only stared ahead letting her words settle in his heart. She was right.

Emily kept going. "I understand how you feel. I asked Daniel the same thing – why didn't he run when I told him to? Why didn't he just listen to me when I tried to make him get out of there?! And if he had maybe I wouldn't be here right now. Maybe it would be too late for both of us…"

David finally responded, "You can't understand what that feels like, Amanda. To lose someone you love that much. I'm forever in debt to Daniel for saving your life, and to Jack. But as much as I want to repay them for what they've done, I can't bring you into harm's way any further."

"It's too late for that now! You think this ends here? This is deeper than that. Kate was Malcolm's _daughter!_"

David flinched in surprise, astounded. "What?"

"I guess in all your time with him he never told you. No, he only used what he had against you. Well now we have something against him. He'll be coming back for vengeance on her life, and when he does, no one that we care about will be safe unless we _work together._"

Still partially shocked, David searched for words but only found his hesitation, staring back at his child. Emily seized the moment to keep persuading him.

"Listen to me; I've been down this path before. I know what it's like for this to be all you have, the only thing that keeps you from breaking inside. I shut Nolan out when I first came to the Hamptons and I almost lost the best friend I've ever had. You don't have to do this alone. And you don't have to be the father I deserve. I just want you to be my _father_."

Her words finally hit home. David looked at her again and in his mind saw the little girl laughing and playing in the sand, content just to be with her father. And he realized that she was still there, if he would only let her in. As scary as it seemed to involve her in this final vendetta, he could not abandon the face he had missed for so long and thought he would never see again. The one he thought he recognized when he first came to the Hamptons and saw her sleeping in Grayson Manor. The one he was thankful was there for him so many times already and had saved his life without hesitation. His Amanda.

"Alright," he finally agreed. "It may be difficult for me but…I promise. We do this together."

Emily exhaled with relief and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thank you," she whispered, and then looked back up at him again.

Glancing back towards the beach house, David suddenly looked concerned. "I better let you go," he said. "There's a lot we need to talk about but it can wait. I'll reach out to Nolan after you've had a chance to settle in. Will you be alright?"

"It's under control," Emily assured with a nod. Satisfied, she merely placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away back towards the manor. A few steps off she stopped and turned around.

"I do understand you know," she said.

David turned around, curious. "Understand…?"

"What you said earlier. About what it feels like to lose someone you love that much?" flinching with the sting of the memory Emily continued. "His name was Aiden. He was my fiancé less than a year ago."

"Amanda!" David moved towards again, alarmed and immediately sympathetic. "I'm so sorry." He stared deep into her eyes, desperate to truly learn all he had missed about his little girl. "I wish I had more time to learn everything I don't yet know about you," he continued wistfully.

Emily pondered for a moment, clasping both of her arms in the cool breeze and then added, "Ask Victoria."

David furrowed his brow in suspicion but before he could continue, Emily had turned and walked away.

Jack walked down the hallway towards the locker room after finishing the briefing with Capt. Alvarez and a handful of other federal investigators. Though the story Nolan and Emily had helped him with worked, he was still on edge from the entire day's events and just wanted to go home to his son. Thankfully he could rely on his grandmother and the faithful sitter to look after him overnight in these kinds of situations. But this particular time he'd really felt the gap. He only planned on being away for one or two evenings with Kate, but after the past 24 hours he was ready to go home and take off for a few days. The Captain all but urged him to do exactly that, suggesting he lay low until the investigation concluded, and although it concerned Jack it was strangely a relief. The corruption he had witnessed made his stomach turn and he didn't regret his outburst at Nolan's earlier. Part of him was ready to give up his badge right on the spot. Despite everything he wanted to accomplish, there would always be people with bigger connections that you could never get around. Conrad had been proof of that, even though Emily took him down, at what cost had he been finally exposed. And now even if she succeeded in getting to Malcolm Black, what else could he expect to lose in the process? He wanted to be as far from the fallout as possible but could already feel himself getting drawn right back in.

Ben emerged from another room in the hallway just as Jack had made it to the locker room, where he at least had a fresh change of clothes he could change into, still wearing his stained suit from the night before. Before he entered behind him, something caught Ben's attention. He leaned back towards the room he stepped out of, and listened to the tail end of Capt. Alvarez' having a phone conversation down the hall.

"…He's cooperating for now so I don't foresee any problems. The girl is a different story. But remember my offer still stands. If you ask me this is your only chance," Capt. Alvarez hung up the phone quickly and glanced around before turning the corner.

Ben emerged from the room with a pensive look on his face and then his own phone rang. It was Emily.

"Emily?" he answered. "Are you alright?"

On the other side of the line Emily was finally walking up the steps to the manor. Nursing her arm she replied, "Just a few bumps and bruises but I'll live. My house is in need of some serious remodeling," she commented, eyeing the broken balcony.

"I just came from there," Ben replied. "Listen I'm so sorry about everything."

"Well at least I have the police to keep me company for the night. Seems like they're leaving a few patrols behind," Emily peered out the window, looking at the last few black-and-whites parked at the curb.

Ben showed relief at this. "That's good news. Hopefully none of them have to bother you in the middle of the night," he joked.

"No, that's just you," she said with a smile. "Listen, I have to come down to the station tomorrow morning to meet with the chief of police and give my official statement. Should I expect to see you there?"

"Yeah, we're all hands on deck right now. Except for Jack you know he's uh, taking some time to recuperate."

"I can imagine, he's had a lot to deal with in the past 24 hours. As I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah I heard," Ben trailed off and thought a bit before his next comment. "I hope you don't think it's bad timing but with everything that's happened I'd really like to spend some time with you. I mean, after you're done at the station. I could take you out for breakfast, let you know you have some support." He grimaced, waiting for her to turn it down.

"Actually, that sounds perfect," she obliged, with a hint of genuine appreciation. "I'll see you then." Emily ended the call and walked back into the foyer where the officers had begun to clear out.

Back at the station, Ben ended the call, staring at his phone and then finally walked into the locker room with Jack, who was all but changed now.

"As much as I hate to admit it Porter, I think Emily's on to something about the Captain," he volunteered.

Jack looked over intently. "What makes you say that?"

"She alluded to something interesting on the phone just now. And not a few minutes before that I heard him ending a conversation in the hallway, sounded like he was making a personal offer of his own information."

"Oh yeah, about what?" Jack inquired.

"I'm not sure. But he's got my attention. I think he may have been talking about you. He said something about someone cooperating for now and then 'the girl' being a different story," he offered, trying to read Jack's expression.

Jack returned a sarcastic glare instead. "Aren't you supposed to be saving your detective work for Emily?"

"I just made plans to see her tomorrow. But I'm going to be honest with her."

Jack looked a mixture of jealous and surprised.

"Hey, she opened up to me and I respect that. I didn't think she would at first, even though I basically poured my life out in a matter of minutes but she was up front with me after that. And like I said, I want to help."

Jack thought for a moment and resolved to let down the guard a little. He took a seat on the bench. "Alright, you want to help? This is what I can tell you. The relationship between me and Emily has had its ups and downs over the years but I've known her for a while and even though she can be stubborn, she's a good person. She cares about her friends and she wants to protect them."

"So was that what her fight with Kate was about, trying to protect you?"

"There's more to it than that. She found out that Kate may have been connected to some very powerful people. Possibly the same people that wanted David Clarke dead."

Ben nodded while it clicked in his head. "So that's why she wanted to know who else was in the room with the perp that committed suicide. Then I'm to blame for that, I told her besides Captain Alvarez the feds had access, which pointed her to Kate."

"Yeah well somewhere along the way Kate figured out Emily was on to her and she tried to take her out."

"Good thing you showed up just in time to protect her," Ben asserted, hinting with curiosity. "Even though she was trying to protect you, right?"

Jack brushed off his jeers. "With all that being said, she's still not in the clear. Because whoever Kate was working with is probably still out there and won't stop until they tie up all the loose ends."

"If Emily's a target then she should be in protective custody."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No," he replied.

"Oh come on, Jack you and I both know you won't always be around to protect her. Especially with your father-in-law being a target too, you're putting her in danger just by just being here!"

"Which is exactly why I'm leaving, but listen to me, if you know Emily you know she won't take to going into hiding after something like this, she's a fighter. I can lay low but she won't, and I need to trust you to keep an eye on her while I'm not here."

"Of course. But I'm not sure what good that's going to do if the Captain's been compromised too."

"Emily's smart, she won't let anything come back on you. Look as long as the Captain wants you to talk to her, you do your job right? But keep your observations to yourself and if anything looks suspicious just make sure Emily is safe."

Ben finally conceded. "I gotta give it to you, man. You really care about her. Your father-in-law too. I'll do everything I can to look out for them while you're gone." Ben extended a hand Jack's way.

Jack returned the gesture with a grasp. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 4 "Acceptance"**

**Chapter 5**

The last of the police officers had left the manor when Emily finally retired upstairs and changed into her bedclothes. She was still undressing when she heard her phone ring. Glancing at the screen she quickly answered, "What's the status, Nolan?"

"Bonsoir, Chez Thorne. Just your local evening news _and _weather. We're expecting heavy storms on the cold front, followed by 'Black' clouds in the am."

"You found him?"

"Aye captain," Nolan smugly grinned on the other side of the line. "Just when I thought the firewall was impenetrable I found a small loophole. Looks like the signal around Malcolm is on the move, changing coordinates every millisecond – my guess? He's traveling by boat."

Emily sighed in annoyance and walked over to her balcony to continue the conversation. "This is sooner than we expected," she digressed. "It hasn't even broken to the press."

"Well somebody's got a private line in. But don't batten down the hatches just yet, I was able to track Kate's phone buddy in the meantime, and _he_ is actually on the grid. And not to sound cliché but, it's looking like another cabin in the woods. Notice a pattern?"

Emily rolled her eyes, catching on. "Victoria's henchman again?"

"Bingo."

"Well at least it won't be hard to convince Ben of her involvement now that we have actual proof. Text me the details, I'm seeing him tomorrow. I'll find a way to put it on his radar."

Nolan smirked a little while he complied. "Mm, 2nd round of 'Bemily', should be interesting… sent."

"It's only to keep him occupied while we focus on Malcolm," Emily assured. "But at least this time we'll all be on the same page."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw my father today. He's…hesitant but he agreed that we're going to take him down…together."

Nolan was shocked. "Ems, that's _unbelievable!_"

"Be prepared for him to reach out to you within the next day or so. He said he had some things to take care of but as far as I know he'll be operating with us from now on."

Nolan pursed his lips and mock-cooed, "Aww one big happy revenge family!...Seriously though Em, you were able to connect with him? That's huge!"

"It is," Emily agreed.

"But wait- where does that leave Victoria? Don't tell me he's adding a side of Grayson to the Clarke Sandwich?"

Emily shifted to cradle her arm. "I'm not sure where my father stands with Victoria. There's a lot he's still keeping from me. But for now I'm going to let him draw his own conclusions. The more time she spends with him he'll find out the truth eventually."

Nolan agreed. "Let's hope so. For everyone's sake."

On Emily's phone the call waiting alert went off and she paused to look at it. Southampton Hospital.

"I have to take this it might be urgent," she interrupted.

"Later… By the way, I'm really happy for you and your father."

Emily half-smiled. "See you tomorrow, Nolan." She clicked over to the other line. "Hello, this is Emily?"

"Good, you're still up," a quiet voice replied.

"Daniel?" Emily said, recognizing him with a hint of surprise. "Are you alright?"

On the other line, Daniel moved his room phone closer so he could hear better. "Still in the same place, no change. Not used to lying flat on my back for this long. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Emily exhaled with a smile and leaned forward on the balcony. "It's been a while since we talked on the phone," she remarked calmly.

"I was thinking the same thing. I can't remember the last time I talked to you on the phone this late at night."

"What made you call?"

"I just felt like we didn't finish earlier...Was there something else you were going to say?"

Emily thought about that morning which felt so long ago. He was right, she did have more to say. But when Margeaux came in, she felt it was the right timing. She could not continue, not with her there and certainly not with Victoria.

Emily just shook her head. "No, there was nothing. Only that – I can't thank you enough for what you did."

There was a pause. "You're not lying to me, are you?" Daniel asked quietly, and it came across more like a plea than an accusation.

Emily thought for a moment. _I can't do this to him again, _she thought. But which was worse? Telling him the truth and coming between his relationship with Margeaux, causing only more heartache, or lying to him and leaving him in the dark again? Which was more selfish? She would choose the other.

"Daniel, I don't want there to be any more secrets between us," she responded.

"You're right," he concluded, nodding to himself. "There's something I should tell you, then. I'm going to be a father."

Emily paused and took a breath. _A father?_ And then it set in. Margeaux. She was carrying Daniel's child. And with it, she carried the reason for his sudden change. He was going to be a father and could no longer live in the shadow of his own childhood that went amiss and horrid parents. He wanted to be a different person – the person he was deep down inside that he had forgotten about. The innocent boy that caught her eye on the balcony of the Grayson's yacht only three short summers ago. _That's why he did it_, she assured herself. _He wanted a new life for his child and his legacy._

"Daniel, that's… Congratulations," Emily finally stammered. She turned to glance out over the sea. "I'm sure Margeaux's relieved that you're going to be ok."

"She is. Emily, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were together-"

Emily cut him off. "Daniel, don't"

"No please, let me- let me finish," he persisted. Emily sealed her lips firmly together.

"I took more from you than you ever took from me. I hated you for making a fool out of me and I hated myself for believing you without a doubt."

Wincing from the pain again Emily tried to stop him but Daniel kept going, mustering up a little more strength to emphasize his words, "But the moment I heard the screams coming from your house… and when I saw you lying there… I wished I could take it all back. The truth is, I've been wanting to take it all back long before that. Because Emily…" he drew a breath, struggling from the pain that was returning to his side. But he was determined to say it. "I never stopped loving you."

Emily closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, her chest heaving. She could not believe her ears. Was this really happening? Something that she had suppressed and put aside for so long was now being opened and revealed, as if to signify it was refusing to be hidden any more. The turmoil of so many open wounds exposed in one day was overwhelming.

"Daniel, I…" Emily shook her head back and forth thinking of what to say, fighting the urge to say what she was feeling inside. And as she did, the calm finally returned. She found her words and said them very slowly and deliberately.

"I think you're going to be a _good _father. And I only want the best for you and Margeaux."

There was a long silence, and for a moment Emily thought Daniel might have hung up. But she stayed on the line, as if suspended in time, waiting for him to respond.

Daniel licked the inside of his lip, pondering. "Yeah, I hope so. Well I should let you go," he resigned.

Emily could not let it end on that. "Daniel, listen to me. You've done something that no one ever thought you could do. You chose your own path for yourself. Stay on that path – don't ever turn away from it. When you're back on your feet, you should start your family without the shadow of your past around you."

"You're saying you think I should leave." It was a question but Daniel had said it so resolutely that it sounded like a statement.

Emily continued, "I'm saying… you're better than you think you are. You can do anything you want to do. And you should."

There was a final pause as Daniel absorbed her words. "You know, no matter who you are– whether it's a Thorne, a Clarke, a Grayson? You're still the same to me. Always helping me to be better."

Emily breathed a hesitant sigh of relief, letting it resonate before resolving to let go. "Goodbye Daniel," she whispered.

"Goodbye, Emily."

The following morning, Victoria was pouring herself coffee in the kitchen when David awoke on the living room couch. He entered the kitchen, moving around her to pour himself a cup. Victoria stared him down out of her peripheral view and ventured her curiosity. "I didn't hear you come in last night," she offered.

"I didn't want to wake you," David deflected. "I was fine down here."

Victoria half-accepted his response and squinted intently at him. David did not flinch, instead only looked at the paper. To his chagrin, the story had made the print. "Officer Killed, 2 Wounded in Assault following Ross Gala", He breathed deeply in anticipation.

"It's going to make things worse for you," Victoria observed, referring to the front page.

He didn't turn, but looked in her direction cautiously. "Why do you say that?"

"There's already talk that there's more to the story than is in the print," Victoria insisted. David peered over, wondering how she could make the connection so quickly. He decided to test out a theory.

"That's because there is," he confirmed, finally facing Victoria. "The Agent that was killed wasn't an agent at all. She was Malcolm Black's daughter." He watched Victoria's reaction intently.

To his surprise, her shock was genuine. "David!" she exclaimed. "Do you realize what this means, he'll be coming after you!"

"I had nothing to do with this," David replied, provoking her. "But something tells me you did." He walked around her, out of the kitchen.

"How can you say that when I was right here next to you-"

"Telling me more lies to ease your conscience," he finished, slamming the newspaper down. "Justifying yourself for betraying me so many years ago, because I didn't tell you my wife was sick. Because I was protecting my only daughter—"

"Everything I told you was true!" Victoria insisted, her voice quivering.

"What's true is you wanted to take advantage of my daughter to pay back Malcolm Black. And when I said no you went behind my back and stuck a federal mole on her tail, getting her almost killed in the process—"

"That's not fair, David I had no idea what would happen—" Victoria felt herself losing more and more control over the situation.

"I told you what would happen!" he shouted, sneering. "I told you the truth and you keep lying to me. And now because of it you almost lost your son! Not like it matters to you who you betray anymore—"he started to storm up the stairs but Victoria latched onto him.

"David, I told you the truth, I swear! I was angry and I spited you, and I'm sorry! But I would take it all back if I could, I would never betray you again. I gave you my word that I would never tell anyone about what you did to Conrad, and I haven't! You can trust me, David!" she pleaded.

David shook her off. "Oh is that it? You think because you know another secret about me you can hold it against me? You think I'm the only one with blood on my hands? Tell me, Victoria. Tell me what happened to Aiden Mathis."

Victoria's face turned to stone at the thud of his name, and she let go and retracted with shock. "David…" she begged, taking a breath. "You don't understand…you weren't here—"

"I understand my daughter's fiance' is dead. Did you have a part in that? And Malcolm Black's daughter tried to kill my daughter last night. Did you have a part in that too? Why do you hate her Victoria? If you claim to love me so much, why do you hate Amanda?!"

Victoria was silent, only looked up at him with desperate eyes, searching for a note of sympathy.

David shook his head and continued back up the stairs.

Victoria finally cried out, "Your daughter is not Amanda anymore, David. She is Emily Thorne. And she has _destroyed _my entire family—"

"You stay away from her!" David thundered back. "And if you value what little you have left of your family, you stay away from me!" With that he slammed the door and Victoria was left stunned at the bottom of the stairs. Furious and ashamed, the tears started to stream down her face, but she angrily rubbed them away, her hands shaking. She could not give up. There was still another battle she could fight. It was her last resort but it was the only thing she had left. Calculating it in her mind, her adrenaline pumping, she ran over to her phone and searched frantically for the number she needed to dial.

A knock sounded at Nolan's door and he walked over to answer it. It was David, looking somewhat worse for the wear, his face flushed and full of anxiety.

"David," Nolan acknowledged, his interest peaked. "Ah-Emily said you'd be reaching out. Come in," he stepped aside so David could enter.

"Thank you, Nolan." David entered, looking around nervously.

Nolan slowly led him to the kitchen where his computer was still set up from the previous day. Still uncertain of David's demeanor he asked, "Is everything alright?"

David nodded without making eye contact, but his response contradicted. "Not everything. But I'm trying to manage."

Nolan settled into a stool facing him, trying to give him his full attention. "I…hear you and Ems-Amanda, met recently?"

"We did," David's eyes had a sparkle as he looked back at Nolan. "It was good to have some time alone with her. I'm slowly trying to work my way back into her life. There's so much I don't know…" He seemed to think about something in particular.

"You don't have to feel alone in that regard," Nolan sympathized with a delicate smile, reflecting. "I'm _always _learning new things."

"Did you know her fiancé?"

"Aiden?" Nolan looked downcast for a moment. "Yeah I did. It was devastating when she lost him. I didn't think she'd come back from it, but… somehow she did. She's a fighter."

David looked helpless, like he was searching for something he wouldn't soon find. But he agreed, "She's always been that way. So strong, even as a child. She was the perfect daughter. I hope someday she finds someone, and is able to have a family of her own."

Nolan's eyes glistened at his words, and he looked off with uncertainty. His reaction betrayed that he knew otherwise but was electing not to share it at the moment. The unsettling pause caught David's attention but instead of pursuing it, he slightly changed the subject. "She told me you were able to locate Malcolm's location?"

"Somewhat," Nolan responded, turning his laptop to face them both as he explained. "The signal I'm locked on to keeps recycling as if it's generating a new location at a consistent pace. His firewall is trying to jam it. Luckily I have an algorithm that decodes it each time and uses the previous coordinate to correlate to the next. At first I thought it was in some unchartered territory but then I analyzed its direction – it's moving southwest across the Atlantic. Which means—"

"He's traveling here by boat," David finished, examining the screen.

"Precisely. And from the looks of it, will be here within the day."

"Then we still have some time," David replied, which came as a surprise to Nolan, who thought it was sooner than they would be able to prepare for.

"What exactly is his angle? I mean is he more of a take-you-on-the-town and play-the-game-in-the-shadows type, or more of a person-of-interest-with-a-special-package?"

David shook his head. "Neither. If he's planning to come to the Hamptons, he won't be showing his face. He's got too many connections to people with power that would jeopardize their operations. As far as the government knows, Malcolm Black doesn't exist, and he wants to keep it that way."

Nolan tilted his head in disarray. "Yikes," he responded nervously. "So what do we do?"

"We give him what he's asking for. But we don't show our full hand. Nolan, I'm going to need to ask you do something for me," David focused intently. "I hate to ask you for something again but it's very important and there's no one else I can trust to help with this."

"Not even your daughter?" Nolan inquired.

"It involves her."

Immediately sensing the urgency Nolan quickly shrugged a response, "Anything."

"I told Amanda that we'll be in this together and I intend to keep my word to her. But when Malcolm Black gets here I can't have him find out who she really is – that she's Emily Thorne. He'll use it against it against me, to get revenge for his daughter. With more people knowing who she really is, the odds are someone is bound to leak that information, or worse – use it to their advantage."

"So what do we do?"

"We're going to change the odds – I am, specifically. But I need your help to ensure that nothing traces back. I already made an attempt to reduce the players but I was interrupted."

"An attempt?" Nolan repeated. A chill went down his spine.

"Nolan… I'm going to kill Victoria."

The lump in Nolan's throat lodged tight as he took a deep breath, wishing he had not just heard what he expected. _What else did you expect? _he thought. Now that father and daughter were united, this war of revenge was far from over. And despite her willingness to work alongside him, Emily had no concept for what her father was prepared to do. And he had just committed to not tell her anything, knowing full well what that meant. He swallowed slowly, trying to force the lump away and looked down at the computer screen before finally looking back up at David in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 4 "Acceptance"**

**Chapter 6**

Emily had just finished giving her statement to the chief of police when she emerged from the police station, pausing to look around before walking down the front steps. She looked up and turned around when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Ms. Thorne," Ben called ahead, only a few paces behind.

Emily stopped in her tracks and met him with a rehearsed smile. "Ben!"

"You weren't trying to get out of our date were you?" Ben teased, catching up within a step.

"No, not at all," she replied quickly. "Just about to call you actually." She eyed his full uniform then continued, "I didn't realize you were on the clock, is it a bad time?"

"Sorry, you don't get off that easily," he replied with a grin, Emily matching his in return. "I have some time to spare before my shift actually starts but I had to get some work done this morning. Hope you don't mind riding over to get lunch in a black and white, though?"

Emily opened her palms in relaxed agreement. "Wouldn't be my first time," she retorted casually and they began to walk in stride together.

"See I knew there was more to your mystery than you let on," Ben flirted.

They walked over to Ben's squad car and he opened the door for Emily before she got in. Emily did a quick scan of the inside before he joined her, noticing a few details that could be of use to her. Specifically she zoned in on his police GPS, which was set to a location not that far away. Ben got in and she disregarded it, starting small conversation as they rode.

"So I guess you've all got your hands full now that the story's out?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we'll be busy for a while with this one," Ben replied. "I know that must be a pain for you to deal with; your place must be swarmed with paparazzi right now."

"Yeah I'm thinking about finding a safe haven to hang out in until it all blows over," Emily acknowledged.

"I don't blame you. Just try not to go beyond the state lines," Ben had a touch of concern in his tone.

Emily shot him a coy look. "Is that Officer Hunter talking?"

"Still Ben," he assured her. "I just wouldn't want you to come under any additional scrutiny right now. But I would never tell you what to do…not that I think you'd listen to me." He tried to smile it off.

Emily shook her head. "Alright, strike three. Out with it – is there something you're getting at?"

Ben recoiled, realizing he was allowing his investigative side to come out too quickly. "You have to forgive me; I'm trained to be on the prowl. I didn't mean any offense."

"None taken," Emily turned down her lips. "You're just doing your job. I mean they have asked you keep tabs on me right? Isn't that what this is all about?"

Ben took his eyes off the road to look over at her briefly. "Don't get this wrong, I wanted to see you again."

She conceded with a knowing stare, still maintaining full control and then dove in assertively. "I thought we moved past this. Last time I used you to get information, so naturally it's only fair you get to do the same."

A little unnerved, Ben met her eyes again. "I guess we're putting it all out there?"

Emily shrugged with a tight smile. "What do you want to know?"

Ben thought for a second. "Alright truth, then. The truth is, ever since this incident with Agent Taylor happened I keep thinking back to what I said to you that night. About the feds being the only one with access to the captor that was after David Clarke?"

"Outside of Captain Alvarez," Emily clarified. "Who you _assured_ me was not involved," she added a hint of sarcasm.

"You still disagree?"

Redirecting, Emily responded, "I like to have all the facts before I tender my trust. To anyone…You may be aware of this already but Victoria Grayson and I have something of a checkered past together. We don't exactly get along."

"Famously."

"Yes, well she and Capt. Alvarez enjoy a more familiar past. The Graysons have had their share of close ties with police officials for some time now. Recently, a trusted friend observed that over the years Victoria's relationship with the Captain appeared to be more than platonic…" she looked over at Ben to see if he was following.

"You think they have something going on?"

"Well if so, it certainly raises some questions around the quick wrap-up of her husband's murder investigation…" Emily persisted, noting Ben's intrigue at the mention.

"I still have a lot of my own questions on that. But isn't Victoria involved with David Clarke now?"

"Precisely. David Clarke, who was framed for terrorist crimes by Conrad Grayson, Victoria's husband. Conrad is found murdered shortly after his prison sentence and Victoria disappears. Then suddenly his murder case is solved and quickly put to bed just as she reemerges in a blissful reunion with David. Doesn't that strike you as interesting?"

Emily paused to let her portrayal sink in with Ben. Despite knowing the truth, she had to use what she could to point Ben in Victoria's direction or risk losing the alliance she had just made with her father.

"You think Victoria's been maneuvering all of those events?"

"It certainly seems like a lot of them ended up in her favor. Disposal of her criminal husband, David hand delivered after his name is cleared, and any and every one that attempts to go after David ends up dead – even in police custody."

Ben found himself listening intently to Emily as she enumerated all of the recent events. They did seem to add up. And in his earnest pursuit of several leads, even involving Jack Porter; he had neglected to consider Victoria Grayson as a possible suspect, despite her public relationship with David Clarke. It hadn't crossed his mind that she could have aided in his escape, even to the point of arranging Conrad's murder, but given their past relationship it was certainly something that should have been considered. _Why wasn't it considered? _He thought to himself, suddenly clicking in that if Emily was onto something about the Captain, that might have explained why he had shut Ben down in his eagerness to reopen Conrad's case. He shuddered with the realization that she might be right.

"Alright, I admit it;" he gave in. "If she were to be considered as an accomplice in any of this, there would be some pretty clear motives." He looked over at Emily again and this time her head was down in her lap. "Is there something else?"

Emily looked up reluctantly and finally divulged, "Look I know I should've told you this sooner but, the night that you and Jack came by to check on the break in at my house? Well there was more to it."

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "I knew you were hiding something that night. Did you get a better look at him than you let on?"

"No," Emily resigned with a sigh. "But Nolan was able to catch a glance of his plates before he fled. I didn't want to cause any further trouble so I told him not to look into it, but now that I've become a target I had him try to trace it to a location. I thought it would be better if someone knew. Someone who I know is looking out for me."

"Emily, you can trust me – I won't let anything happen to you." Ben seized the opportunity to reaffirm her. They finally arrived at the restaurant and Ben pulled the car to a stop, now able to make full eye contact with Emily. He thought about placing his hand on hers, then thought better of it and decided to just convince her with his intent gaze.

"I believe you," she nodded, gazing back. She glanced downward and suddenly produced a piece of paper from her purse. "Which is why I trust you with the address I found."

Ben looked down and Emily placed it into his hand, then squeezed hers around his fingers, shutting the note into his palm. Ben took in a breath at the gentle contact. "No bear grip this time?" he tried to joke.

Emily chuckled but didn't entertain the jest, instead remained serious. "I'm sure I can trust you to look into this," she asserted. "Shall we go inside?" She got out of the car, leaving Ben a second behind to stare at the paper she had just given him and linger on what seemed to be an improvement in their interaction. He followed her in, never seeing the slight smirk she wore on her face as she slowly walked ahead, confident at having secured the first step of her plan in motion.

"Thank you so much for meeting me on short notice," Victoria whispered, dabbing her eyes in between quick breaths. "You can't imagine how stressful the past few days have been…"

She sat at a table on the outside deck of Nolan's newly purchased yacht club, which was busier than normal after the success of his grand opening soiree earlier in the week. But it was not Nolan that sat before her, trying to comfort her in between somewhat dramatic sobs. Instead, across from her sat a deeply concerned and utterly flattered, Louise.

"Oh Victoria, I'm just ever so thankful that you called," Louise insisted. "I know it sounds terrible but I've pictured this moment so many times – _finally _being able to repay you for all the kindnesses you showed me in our short time together. You've been so good to me; you only deserve the best in return."

Victoria restrained her disgust in between dabbing her eyes again and took a deep breath. "Well then," she continued, collecting herself. "I suppose this was meant to be."

Louise nodded, starry-eyed. "I couldn't agree more!" She straightened up, trying to focus. "So tell me, what is it that I can do for you? Is there something you need right now? Spare no expense; this time is all about you. We could do a day at the salon…get our hair done, get facials… a little 'beauty' time—"

Feeling the wave of nausea about to erupt in her stomach Victoria quickly cut her off. "Actually I was going to ask you for a favor that involves a friend of yours."

Louise tilted her head innocently, her auburn locks flipping over her shoulders. "Friend of mine?"

"Yes," Victoria confirmed, with her usual reserved smile. "Nolan Ross."

"Oh," Louise sighed and shook her head. "Our friendship is recently on the mend, I'm not sure if either one of us are in a rush to test it to fitness again."

Victoria played her cards. "Yes I heard you co-hosted the gala with him the night Daniel was injured?"

"I took pity on him, poor soul. After all that begging he simply wore me down, and after all he _was_ caught between the crossfire. It was someone else's fault that story about my family leaked…" Louise insinuated, averting her eyes away from Victoria.

"Margeaux was only doing what came natural to her," Victoria defended, still smiling. "You know how protective we women can be of our men."

Louise mock-smiled, "Of course."

"Which is why I know you'll understand why I can't have any further attempts on my son's life. He swears that he was trying to save Emily's life but I believe something very different happened."

Louise wrinkled her brow in curiosity. "Well that's what Nolan said happened?"

Victoria sipped at her tea and coyly suggested, "That's because he's covering for Emily. If you're not already aware, those two are thick as thieves. And I believe they're using the story as a cover for the truth – that Emily intended for Daniel to be there that night so that _he _would be killed trying to protect her."

Louise shook her head in disbelief. "Why in the world would she want to do something like that?"

"The two of them have quite the shaded past together. Their marriage barely lasted a month before they were at each other's throats. The truth is…" Victoria looked over at Louise, thinking. "She never wanted to accept me as her mother-in-law."

"Oh my, why ever not?" Louise played right into Victoria's deception.

"She simply didn't want to accept a mother that was that close to her son. And now because of her, I nearly lost him. Not to mention that I fear for my own life as well!"

"I just don't understand, how does Nolan fit in?"

Victoria set her tea down. "I need you to continue to get as close to him as possible and find out as much as you can about what Emily Thorne is planning to do next. If anyone knows what she's up to, its Nolan Ross. You can count on it."

Louise looked down nervously. "I really would love to help you Victoria, but I'm just not sure how much longer I'm going to be in the Hamptons. Things are going to heat up now that the story is out about my family – I don't want to be around for that."

"Would you reconsider if I were able to persuade Margeaux to print a retraction?"

Louise blinked in surprise. "Well, yes? Of course. But I can't imagine that happening any time soon."

"Leave her to me. I'm joining her this afternoon for an appointment. I'll take care of it." Victoria looked up momentarily as she saw Nolan entering the yacht club from a distance. "I have to go, but please consider what we discussed. I would be so grateful for your help."

Louise looked a bit troubled but pushed through it to agree. "Anything for you!"

Victoria rose to her feet, wrapping a scarf around her hair and then putting on her sunglasses. "I trust you'll keep this conversation confidential?"

"My lips are sealed," Louise assured her. Victoria tapped her shoulder to thank her before walking away, and Louise gently touched where Victoria's hand was, thinking to herself. "Sealed shut," she said to herself.

"Hmmph! As if there's _anything _you can keep a secret, my little peach," a voice said in her head.

Louise looked up, back over to Victoria's empty seat, which now had the vision of her mother in it, sitting with her arms crossed, displeased. Louise fumed, her nostrils flared. "I can!" she insisted, and then suddenly the vision was gone. A real voice resonated behind her.

"You can…what?" Nolan suddenly appeared, looking at the two settings at the table where just Louise now remained by herself. "Did I…miss a lunch date?" he inquired, toting his phone to verify.

Caught, Louise rushed to explain. "Oh-um…no, darlin' please – sit. I was just, just hoping you'd arrive."

Still tilting his head in suspicion, Nolan put his phone down and took a seat, shreds of anxiety slowly lifting from his face. He relaxed and began to unwind. "Not to worry, right now I don't think this day could get any more unnerving. It's nice to have just a normal lunch with a friend…no favors, no fine print, no strings attached."

Louise grinned back at him uneasily before leaning forward on the table. "So…do tell?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Conclusion)**

Margeaux walked briskly through the hallway of the Southampton Hospital, eager to see Daniel in the wake of a discomforting night alone and a longer morning than she had expected. Victoria had arrived late to accompany her to the doctor's, with an excuse about an important meeting. She seemed distressed about something else, and while she had not divulged the details to Margeaux, her insistence on spending a few days with her had tipped her hand – she clearly was having problems with David. Margeaux had obliged, not being adverse to Victoria's company and clear support, but moreso because she found herself wanting company. Without Daniel there she was alone with her thoughts, and knowing he was in the hospital instead of home in bed with her had only allowed her insecurities to grow. It was as if his injury was a constant reminder of a woman that had come between them, had forced them to be apart and robbed them of the reunion they had not yet enjoyed together, as soon-to-be parents and rekindled lovers. But hopefully this visit would ease her concern and she could feel in control again, seeing the light flicker into Daniel's eyes the moment they met with hers and feeling the comfort of his promise to fight for their relationship.

She quickened her steps as she entered his room, and immediately stopped short, seeing an empty bed. Before the panic could erupt in her chest, Daniel emerged from the restroom, aided by a nurse to help him walk. Margeaux relaxed and stifled a giggle as she watched the back of his gown gape open slightly to expose a glimpse of his naked posterior.

At the sound of her laugh both Daniel and the nurse turned, and Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Just when I thought I was earning my dignity back…"

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she smiled back to him. The nurse saw her and stepped aside, allowing her to finish aiding him to the bed.

"Marie, this is my…" Daniel trailed off as he struggled to get situated comfortably in bed. Margeaux adjusted the pillows so he could settle in comfortably and finished his sentence. "His girlfriend," she added.

Marie acknowledged her and adjusted Daniel's post-surgery fluids that hung from his IV. "Nice to meet you," she replied politely. "He's been doing very well. The doctor says he needs another few days to monitor him, but he should be able to be released into at-home care."

"That's great news," Margeaux replied emphatically, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Will you be his primary caregiver?" Marie asked.

Margeaux looked unsure for a moment, and it was Daniel's turn to finish her sentence. "She has a lot on her at the moment, not only is she the CEO of _Voulez_, but she's expecting –we're expecting." Daniel smiled at Margeaux and she returned it with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh, congratulations," Marie responded. "I'll save your at home therapy recommendations for the visiting nurse then." She looked back over at Margeaux. "You take care it was nice meeting you!"

After she left Margeaux turned to face Daniel. "You didn't have to make an excuse for me, Daniel. I am prepared to take some time off to look after you as you recuperate."

"Don't be silly, if you take any time off it should be to take care of yourself. I don't want any further stress with you carrying our child now. It's time to start thinking for two remember?" he took a hold of her hand.

"I suppose your right," she conceded.

"Besides, I'm sure you're already getting called nonstop from work_. _I can't imagine what kind of stories are circulating out there in the print."

"Mostly just the coverage of the Ross Gala. They are portraying it as another typical aftermath from a Hampton's summer party. _Voulez _has chosen not to comment – I respect your privacy of course." Margeaux thought for a moment. "And my own," she added.

Daniel simply shook his head. "I have nothing to hide. You don't have to keep mum for my sake." Margeaux fidgeted with her fingers, looking down a bit and Daniel noticed. "What is it?"

"And what would I put into print regarding your heroic act? 'Daniel Grayson reminisces at his former home, just in the nick of time to save his ex-wife from a drunken brawl?' I don't think that headline would be easily believed."

Daniel studied her and then realized suddenly what she was unnerved about. "You don't believe it…do you?"

Margeaux looked up in response and wanted to counter him immediately, reassure him that she _did_ in fact believe it, but something in her couldn't. "I want to," she finally conceded with a nod. "It's just not easy."

Daniel gave her a look of understanding. "Look I know I haven't been easy Margeaux, and you have every right not to trust me. But when I told you I was willing to fight for us I meant it. I care about you – and I care about _us_." He tried to squeeze her hand for emphasis, with the little bit of strength he had. He did not see a reaction in her yet, and could feel her still searching for a way to believe him completely. Unsure of what to say he tried to continue somewhat on subject. "Did you see the doctor I set you up with?"

"Yes," Margeaux nodded, appreciating the diversion. "It went well; the baby and I are fine. Ah – Victoria came with me. She is going to stay with me for a few days actually."

Daniel raised his eyebrows but didn't oppose. "She's cozying up already," he observed, unable to prevent an eye roll.

"She's been nothing but supportive," Margeaux assured him. "And she seemed desperate rather than insistent. As if she's running from something else?" she looked to Daniel for any insight he could provide.

"Well I can imagine it has something to do with David. Maybe he's finally figured her out."

"Has she been hiding something from him?"

Daniel sighed, not wanting to revisit the skeletons and Margeaux saw the hesitation in his face, could tell he knew something. But instead he diverted again. "There's a lot about her that you don't know, Margeaux" he admitted, looking away, not ready to deal with the pain of talking about it. "A lot I still don't know. Even though she's been trying to open up more of late, it doesn't change a lot of the things she's done. Her past will always come to find her…" he trailed off, pushing the painful memories back into his mind. He was beginning to feel the painkillers from the freshly changed IV start to kick in, and his eyelids grew heavier by the second.

Margeaux nodded, an edge of impatience beginning to rise in her and she looked off towards the window in Daniel's room. "I guess you both share that in common," she sighed, sensing her insecurities seeping through again. She cursed herself in her mind for falling prey to them, wishing if anything that her hormones would stop throwing her emotions into full spin. But it was already too late, her heartbeat was beginning to race and she felt the urge bubbling up in her to leave the room. Or perhaps it was nausea, either way she just wanted to run and expel the uneasiness from her system. But instead she stayed still, just letting her words and their clear meaning resonate in the air, desperately hoping they had not hit the nerves she was aiming for. She did not want to hurt Daniel with any further accusation, but could not deny the fact that she was losing control. However, when she looked back over to clear the silence, Daniel was fast asleep.

Emily sat alone in an unmarked vehicle, waiting for Nolan to arrive. It was evening, and she was content at the way the day's events had unfolded – primarily being able to calmly calculate her statement at the police station, with no additional suspicions and finally, setting things in motion for Ben to start digging on Victoria, although he was not yet aware that was where the address she gave him would lead. Emily was familiar with the location, another hideout of one of Victoria's trusted "henchman", who no doubt was responsible for Kate's ability to quickly link her identity to Amanda Clarke. Now that Ben was on his tail, Victoria would be called into questioning, allowing her an opportunity to take her down once and for all.

She watched carefully from a distance, the tinted windows rendering her invisible. Ben had come and gone in a squad car, knocking on the door before snooping around a bit. His next step would be to return with a warrant, which Emily could afford to wait on. She wanted the opportunity to verify her own suspicions before Ben returned, just in case it needed additional tampering to tell the story correctly. But she was confident it wouldn't take much.

The passenger door opened minutes later, and Nolan entered.

"What took you so long?" Emily inquired.

"Unexpected full afternoon with my southern belle friend," Nolan answered, apologetically. "She's out of sorts ever since that story broke about her family. I found her at the yacht club today having lunch by herself? And I thought _I_ had problems…"

Emily wrinkled her brow in suspicion. "That's interesting. How did everything go with my father?"

Nolan hesitated and finally met her glance. "Uh – enlightening. He's got everything under control, not surprisingly. Like father, like daughter."

It was enough for Emily to refocus her attention on the stakeout. "It's good to hear he's in control. I worry that he'll lose focus with Victoria under his roof…"

Again Nolan was uneasy. "Uh, yeah. Not the best company… so what's the status on Officer Ben? Did you go all the way on date 2?"

Emily ignored the innuendo. "Just about. Ben made an appearance about twenty minutes ago to check out the premises; I'm pretty sure he's digging up info on our contact as we speak. If my guess is right he'll be back in a day or two with a warrant, at which time he'll conveniently find evidence of the connection to Victoria right in his lap."

Nolan smiled. "Shall we go in?"

"You do the honors," Emily replied, as they exited the car, checking to ensure it was clear before they ran swiftly towards the rear of the cabin. Nolan produced the entry to the back door and they slipped in quietly, Emily using a flashlight to clear the corners before leading the way in. After ensuring it was empty they began their search.

"What exactly am I looking for," Nolan asked, sorting through a pile of papers on a desk.

"Anything, a piece of paper, a clipping… something that proves Victoria's hands were in on this."

They both searched vigorously but could not locate anything. Starting to give up Nolan finally stopped and dropped the items in his hand. "Ems this is a dead end—"

"We can't stop until we find it," she countered, growing impatient as she continued to dig through cabinets, pulling drawers open and searching the contents.

Nolan rubbed his brow. "Listen maybe there's another way… if this guy did send the signal up on Kate maybe whatever he passed along is still in her possession?"

"Jack and I checked her body before the police arrived, there was nothing on her," she fired back, lifting another drawer out of its socket to paw through the inside.

Nolan thought for a moment. "What about her hotel room, maybe she left it behind?"

Emily finally pause to consider. "It's possible, but if so it would have been blocked off and collected by the police already."

"Isn't that what our inside man is for?"

Emily shook her head. "I can't ask Ben to do that without letting on that I know about something already. And risking him seeing the contents could be even worse."

"Mm, wrong inside man. I was talking about Jack," Nolan clarified.

Emily nodded reluctantly. "Jack could get access but he's under a lot of scrutiny right now. And for him to return from furlough unexpectedly might arouse suspicion as to why he's returning." Something struck her. "But there is someone who has a reason to be at the police station that might be able to help."

Nolan wasn't sure that he followed. "You were just there today?"

"Not me," she corrected him. "My father."

As Emily turned to leave, with Nolan a few short steps behind her, he stopped to pull her arm. "Wait Emily-"he turned her to face him and she spun around to face him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Nolan teetered back and forth in his mind, and thought better of what he was about to do. "Listen just be careful with David."

Emily gave him a confused look and Nolan continued.

"I know you feel like you've finally made a connection and trust me, no one's happier for you both than I am. But just…just make sure you know what you're dealing with. Your father's been through a lot, and you can't take for granted how that can affect… some of his decisions."

"Don't worry, Nolan," she reassured him. "I can handle my father. Now that we've made headway in our relationship I don't have to worry about not knowing what he's up to. I can be a part of it and we can both work together to end this. Forever."

Nolan gave an obligatory nod before they left, securing the door behind them. When Emily was out of earshot he added, "That's what I'm afraid of."

As they fled the scene, however, a mysterious figure emerged in the woods only a few paces away from the cabin, having clearly seen and heard all that had just transpired. Despite it being pitch black, the moonlight dimly lit his face – Victoria's ally, who now had quite the urgent message to deliver.

When Emily arrived at David's beach house, she had hoped he would be home to answer the door, but instead Victoria's face appeared. To Emily's surprise she stepped aside and allowed her to enter, turning to gather some bags that were packed at the edge of the steps.

"Don't let me get in your way, Emily," she casually greeted her.

Emily cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Leaving so soon? And just when he was getting to know the real Victoria."

Victoria fake smiled in response to Emily's dry sarcasm. "Said the girl who's identity changes by the season. I'm sorry I won't be around for your next transition." She started to walk past her and Emily put her arm to the doorframe to block her path.

"You're not fooling anyone, Victoria. Wherever you're going we both know you're going to continue to do what you do best – betrayal, manipulation…maybe murder. Who are you willing to sacrifice this time?" Emily prodded.

"Get out of my way," Victoria ordered her through clenched teeth, but Emily just ignored her.

"You know I'd wondered how Kate figured out who I was so quickly. Especially when her father's been using photos of Amanda for years to blackmail my father. And then right when I'm about to corner her, she suddenly discovers who I am."

"Perhaps that steely façade of yours has been fading and your true colors are finally showing through."

"Perhaps. But not likely without help. And up until recently there were only a few people who knew. My father, who would never betray me. Daniel, but he's clearly proven where his loyalties are…"

Victoria began to slightly fume while Emily edged closer to her.

"My sister, but she's as far away from you as she could get, bless her heart. And she's actually looking for help instead of wallowing in her mother's evil past deeds."

Victoria continued to steam and kept her eyes fixed dead on Emily, who took another step.

"That just leaves you, and your selfish attempts at keeping my father to yourself no matter who pays the price."

"You're forgetting someone very important Emily. As I recall, your assailant arrived on Jack Porter's arm at the soiree, someone who's known for some time now about your true identity, hasn't he?"

"Jack would never betray me," Emily retorted vehemently.

"You're so sure?"

"You know I'm sick of you. I realize you couldn't possibly understand this given your track record with men in the past, but unlike you, Jack is actually loyal to the people he cares about. He wouldn't sell them out if his life depended on it, and he certainly would never set them up to be killed," Emily leaned in almost inches from her face, and let her implications from the past hung in the air, but Victoria remained unphased.

"I think you've underestimated your friend because you fail to realize that Jack is a father, he has a child. And any parent will do whatever they feel is necessary to protect their children. You of all people should know that…though it's a feeling I'm sorry to say you'll never experience _personally. _But you'd be surprised what Jack might do for his own son."

With the last word, Emily reached her boiling point and lunged for Victoria with her good arm, pressing her elbow across her throat, pinning her against the wall.

"Is that a threat?" Emily was in Victoria's face now, breathing intently. Victoria was slightly shaken but still brazen.

"On the contrary, it's a sound warning. I'm simply doing what you've failed to do thus far."

"Oh really and what is that?"

"_Prepare_ for Malcolm Black's next move. You're so concerned about your own identity being revealed you forget that you're a walking threat not just to your father and to my son but to the people you love as well."

Emily increased the pressure at Victoria's throat. "Those happen to be the same people!"

"Have you convinced yourself of that? And what about Jack - how long do you think it will take Malcolm to find out who's responsible for his daughter's death and come after him?"

Emily paused to think but didn't take her eyes off Victoria.

"You think I haven't considered that already? Jack is safe. I've done everything possible to protect him, _and _Daniel. You on the other hand are a prime target."

"Well if I am then so is David! Is that what you want? To destroy me at the cost of your father's life? You have to choose. Are you Amanda Clarke or are you Emily Thorne?"

Emily let the last word penetrate. She thought intensely, and then finally rolled back on her heels and let Victoria go, walking away. Victoria took advantage of this to edge away from the wall and retrieve her bags. Before she let her walk out of the door, Emily called out to her.

"This isn't over Victoria," she continued, turning around to face her. "Don't think for a second that your own presence doesn't put my father in danger any more than mine does."

"Well in natural form, I'm sure you'll continue to compete for that privilege," she fired back with a sneer. "Goodbye Emily."

Victoria turned and walked out of the door, leaving Emily alone in the beach house to contemplate what lay ahead of her. Even with Victoria's appearance of acceptance, she knew it would not be that easy. This war would continue. But for the time being, Emily had the advantage, and she would use it as she needed. With a smolder she walked over to the french doors she had not peered through since moving into Grayson Manor at the beginning of the summer. The white sheers that hung from the doors blew in the soft wind around her and she stared out onto the sea, gently reminded of her return to where her life had begun, at this house, with her beloved father, so many years ago.

**END OF EPISODE 11**

"_Note from The Author: Thank you to all of the loyal readers who have continued to support my fan-fiction rewrite of this episode. Now that it's completed and the season has returned, I'm undecided how far I want to go with the alternate storyline. So I need your help! Please review, PM or visit the forum (search for the episode title) and start a new topic, and let me know if you would like me to continue! Appreciate all your comments and suggestions. Thanks!_


End file.
